


Six In The Morning Is Too Early, But Not When It Comes To You

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-fluid Tsukki, Multi, Other, female at birth Kuroo, transboy Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo gets his period and calls Tsukishima for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six In The Morning Is Too Early, But Not When It Comes To You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry if either of them seem out of character, this is my first time writing KuroTsukki. Second of all, this is mostly based on my experience so yeah. Third of all, a quick thanks to @ nijihimus on twitter for the idea :) I hope you all enjoy it.

It was only six am when Tsukishima's phone rang, only six am. The sun was just coming up and they were still sleeping, notice the use of were. Sighing, Tsukki grabs their phone and answers it.

\- What the hell do you want at six in the morning?! He seethed, still half asleep and already missing his dreams.  
\- Tsukki, I'm sorry, but I..arg... need help. A pain filled voice moaned out.  
\- What could you have possibly need at six am? Tsukishima mutters.  
\- Arg...it arrived...ouch...early...I don't have the stuff and ...holy crap...   
\- Ok I'm on my way, stay in bed ok? The blond whispers, rolling out of bed and putting on his glasses only to then throw on their volleyball jacket and shoes.  
\- Thanks firefly. Kuroo thanks softly as his partner turns off his phone, locking the door and heading out to the gas station. 

Tsukishima's adventure wasn't that hard, they just had to find some tampons for their boyfriend, maybe get him some chocolate and a heating bag... They knew how bad the cramps could get. Tsukishima also knew how bad Kuroo felt during his period, often forgetting that guys could get periods and sometimes doing some dangerous things to remind himself that he is, in fact a man. 

Walking down the aisles, grabbing a chocolate bar and a box of tampons that should last the boy the whole cycle, Tsukishima walks up the cash register. The man working the shift tries to converse with him, talking about how he thought girls got super catty on their period and how his girlfriend should be thankful for him getting her stuff. All Tsukishima did was glare. This guy obviously didn't know that not just girls got their period and it was no ones fault that hormones get wild during it. Idiot.

Paying for the stuff and grabbing the bag, Tsukishima turns before exiting.

\- Hey idiot! It's not just girls who get periods! With that, they walk out, leaving the cash boy shocked.

It was a ten minute walk to Kuroo's apartment, but Tsukishima didn't mind, they would be there if Kuroo needed them. Tsukishima really did love Kuroo, though they would never admit it out loud. Fast walking up to the apartment building door and swiping the entry card Kuroo gave them on the scanner, Tsukishima jogs up the stairs and unlocks Kuroo's door, closing it softly. 

They quietly walk around the apartment, noting that Kuroo isn't in his room where they had to him to stay. Walking to the living room with the bag, Tsukishima finds Kuroo wrapped in a blanket, watching action movies on TV. They sit next to them, handing Kuroo the bag and leaning against him.

\- You ok? Tsukishima whispers, checking to make sure their boyfriend isn't dying.  
\- No....but I'll live. Kuroo mutters, pushing himself more against his partner.  
\- Did you take a painkiller? Tsukishima asks, careful to not mention why.  
\- Yeah, I only took one don't worry.

The two spend most of the day on the couch, both thankful it was a weekend so they didn't have to go to work and could spend the day together. Every once in awhile, one would go to the bathroom and the other would feel cold without their embrace. But in the end, they both had each other to get through the hardships, both helping each other with haters and themselves. 

\- Glasses, can we order pizza?  
\- Only if you stop calling me glasses. Tsukishima replies, voice filled with snark.  
\- But babe. Kuroo whines.  
\- That won't work, dork. No pizza for anyone who calls me glasses.   
\- Fine then firefly, I want meat lovers pizza. 

Tsukishima shakes their head letting out a sigh. There was no winning with him, but at least Kuroo didn't make a meat joke. They would have had to stop talking to him if he did, though it's not that they would really ever leave him for that anyway.

After all, they were soul mates.


End file.
